


Hermano menor

by werty9i



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Comedy, Family Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werty9i/pseuds/werty9i
Summary: He Cheng se embriaga y no tiene mejor idea que ir a la casa de su hermano para decirle que le importa y hacerle acordar que siempre será su hermano pequeño.
Kudos: 9





	Hermano menor

En un bar se encontraba Cheng, con unas copitas de mas, tomando la sabia decisión de ir a ver a su hermano y exigirle que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Todo era mejor cuando Tian era pequeño, era un ser adorable y cariñoso, afecto que ya no queda, no para él. Su hermano es la persona más importante, mas no se han comunicado últimamente. Ahora que lo piensa, en realidad, si Tian le llegará a pasar algo ¿Como se enteraría?, si ni hablan a diario, Tian solo lo llama cuando necesita ayuda y Cheng solo lo llama cuando tiene que hacerlo por problemas externos. Hoy se acaba la fachada de hermano que da miedo. Tal vez no era la mejor idea considerando su estado, pero que mas da, era ahora o nunca.

Cheng comienza a tocar la puerta, solo por educación ya que tiene las llaves, _"Ebrio pero no in-educado"_ se dijo a si mismo, _"La clase hace al mafioso"_.

Tian abre la puerta para encontrarse con su hermano, que lleva una corbata de fiesta hacia atrás y con un gancho de moño en el cabello, " _Que carajos_ ", pensó.

\- "Tian, tenemos que hablar", dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras, se dio cuenta de esto, trataría de hablar mejor.

\- "Que fachas son esas Cheng, nunca pensé verte así", le dijo Tian burlón, somo siempre.

\- "¿Cuando dejaste de ser el niño adorable que eras?, we", Cheng se acerco a abrazarle, _"Apesta a alcohol"_ pensó Tian. El rostro de su hermano había hecho mas expresiones en unos minutos, que en los anteriores 5 años, sorprendente.

-*cry* "Extraño cuando eras tan cute y cariñoso"

\- "Cheng, por favor"

En eso se ve a un Mo asomándose a ver que ocurría y encontró a la versión adulta de Tian abrazándole mientras le decía cosas como adorable y que siempre sería su hermanito pequeño y siempre tendría su apoyo. Mo dirigió una cara de *que carajos* y tian le devolvió una de *no tengo ni puta idea*, levantando los brazos para enfatizar.

\- "Te apoyaré siempre, no te pongas en peligro"

\- "No me estoy poniendo en peligro, ademas ya no soy un crio"

\- "Lo sé", Cheng comienza a llorar más.

**En el mismo bar:**

Llega Qui, quien no se ha podido comunicar con Cheng y sabe que hoy es su día libre "¿Donde estará?"

\- "¿A quien buscas?, guapo".

\- "Mary, estaba buscando a Cheng, ¿no lo has visto por aquí?".

\- "Se fue con unas copas de más, hablando de proteger y visitar a alguien".

"Oh, no", pensó Qui.

\- "¿Se podía levantar?"

\- "Pues sí, te estoy diciendo que se fue, masomenos, he visto peores".

Se vio a un Qui salir disparado a casa de cierto He.

**De vuelta al departamento de Tian:**

Mo se quedo observando la escena, demasiado divertido, demasiado sorprendido, hasta que Cheng lo llega a visualizar. "¿Con quien estas?", preguntó Cheng, dejando de abrazar por completo en Tian y ahora teniendo solo un brazo al rededor de su cuello.

"Con un amigo del colegio", Tian hacia malabares para sostenerlo, "Fuck, como pesa el csm". El He mayor lo comenzó a ver con mala cara.

\- "Es mi hermano menor, yo lo vi crecer"

\- ...

\- "Cheng ven siéntate en el sofá, Mo, por favor si traes algo de agua".

\- "Tian"

\- "¿Que pasa ahora?", estaba apunto de perder la paciencia, su hermano estaba muy hablador, aunque solo repetía lo mismo, hasta ahora.

\- "Siempre serás lo mas importante para mi"

\- "Si claro"

\- "En serio, sabes que si, no te pasará nada mientras pueda evitarlo, si tienes problemas o algo siempre ven a mi primero, te quiero, y siempre seras lo mas importante, aunque no quieras, no importa que ... "

\- "Toma", le dice Mo, en voz baja, como para que Cheng no lo escuche, y tocándole el hombro a Tian.

\- "No toques a mi hermano", lo dijo en su mejor tono amenazante ebrio. Tian y Mo no pueden evitar reírse, simplemente ver a un mafioso temido en ese estado y sobre-protector con su hermano no es algo de todos los días. Cheng los mira con cara de indignado.

\- "Voy a cocinar la cena, creo que tienen mucho de que hablar ... o hacer el intento de" dice Mo mientras le sonríe a Tian, el cual le devuelve la sonrisa cómplice.

\- "Ven, toma un poco de agua", Tian lo mira comprensivo y relajado, Cheng piensa que hizo caso omiso a lo dijo y que no le hará caso, así que vuelve a llorar.

\- "Esta bien, solo no me odies" *cry*.

Tian le comienza a acariciar el cabello para atrás, como lo hacia Cheng al calmarlo de niño, "Tranquilo, ¿si?".

\- "Siempre serás mi hermano pequeño".

\- "Y tu siempre serás mi hermano mayor".

\- "¿Sigues pensando que soy el tipo de persona que odias?".

\- "Un poco", Tian solo quiere ver a su hermano ebrio-depresivo, igual mañana no se acordará. ¿Solo por un día puede aprovecharse la sensibilidad de su hermano no? La ebriedad se pasará, pero el recuerdo de molestar y hacer llorar su hermano es para siempre. No lo odiaba tanto.

***Suena el timbre***

" _Ay, genial, otra persona"_ , pensaron Mo y Tian. Mo ahora es el que abre la puerta.

\- "Hermano Qui"

Qui se veía un poco dudoso, "Hola, quería saber si por si acaso Cheng esta por acá", estaba tanteando el terreno, tal vez Cheng reflexiono a ultimo minuto o simplemente no pudo llegar debido a la ebriedad. Mo le puso cara de *si está, ¿pero seguro que quieres verlo?* mientras señalaba a la sala. A Qui no le quedo mas que suspirar porque tenia que llevárselo a su casa, bueno, era mejor que pasarse la noche buscando donde había caído. Cheng estaba tomando agua con mucha concentración. Qui vio que tenia manchas de lagrimas en la cara y un Tian tratando de darle algún tipo de afecto acariciándole el cabello.

\- "¿Se te escapó o qué?, ¿No es tu deber protegerle? "

\- "Lo lamento por esto"

\- "Para la otra cuídalo mejor, no quiero hacerme cargo de los negocios"

\- ...

\- "¿Es así cuando esta ebrio?"

\- "Si, Cheng se pone a hacer webadas".

\- "Me refiero a si habla de mi"

\- ...

\- "Esta bien, ya respondiste hashajshjah", le dice en tono burlón.

" _Cheng, mañana te mato, si es que no te matas tu primero" pensó Qui._

\- "Hazle recordar que no lo odio". Le dijo Tian mientras se levantaba del sofá e iba a la cocina.

Qui estaba sorprendido, pero obviamente no lo demostró. Se lo diría, su amigo merecía saberlo.

\- "¿Por que carajos tienes un gancho de niña en la cabeza?"


End file.
